


Peachy

by Averia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone like him should not be swayed by such a small gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

He should not be back for another three days. The League had been in space and those missions tended to be much longer. But, this time, the trouble had been surprisingly more open to talking than their usual enemies. Everything turned out to be a misunderstanding and the Lantern Corps was now taking control of the situation. Bruce was still a bit disgruntled that they had been unable to handle the situation alone before but the involvement of Earth had been quite server. Now they knew that nobody was planning an invasion but Bruce had deducted this outcome even before the meeting. They were refugees and by the look in his co-leaders' eyes, he knew Earth would not have a chance but to grant them safety.  

He had not contacted the cave once back in the atmosphere. All three residents would be asleep by now, enjoying the few hours they were able to rest before their individual duties called again.

He could still feel the warmth of the Batmobile’s engine when he walked past the vehicle. Hopefully it had not been anything serious tonight. He trusted Dick more than anyone else to be Batman but a certain fear always stayed, the fear that always accompanied Batman, the fear of losing a Robin. He never wanted Dick to make that experience. 

There was still a fear that had settled deeper in his chest every passing year, a fear that was not unlike the first, only more selfish, the fear of losing his first partner. He did not know what he would do without him. Sometimes he was glad that he forgot the young man’s mortality as easily as his own. The empty costumes in their caskets, though, were a constant reminder of how bad forgetting could be.   

Bruce wondered by how many minutes he had missed them when he walked into the still warm showers, perhaps ten minutes or even less. He could still smell the herbal lotion Damian liked. The same Talia had used and probably still did. Sometimes he wondered if Damian wanted to have her back in his life.

Even with the different scents in the room, one stood out much more prominent, the fresh smell of the shampoo Dick had never stopped using since he had been a young boy. One of his business partners had given it to him. Bruce could still remember how the man had entitled him as a _Gypsy charity case_. Dick had taken it with pride back then but Bruce had seen the hidden hurt in his eyes, had felt the small fingers tightening around his own. Destroying the man’s business had been sweet revenge and Dick had called the peachy smell _the scent of victory_ for months, laughing every time he was able to bring it up. It had stuck and Bruce had not been able to complain. The only change he had been allowed to make was giving him a high-end product, not that the change had gone through without a pout on Dick’s lips. It had not helped that Dick had been in his teens by then, making it incredibly hard to force any change he had not set by himself. Dick had fought him hands and teeth, thankfully only metaphorically.    

The memory let him relax under the stream of water with a soft laugh that by now nobody even knew still existed and he reached for his own scentless shampoo. He could still see the exaggerated eye rolls from every single one of his Robins once they had found out. Still, all of them never went out on patrol with a specific artificial smell on them. There was always a risk that their enemy had a fine nose. Perhaps those were the reasons why he himself had somehow grown fond of the peach shampoo, to actually smell something pleasant for once was nice.

When he walked up to his own room to finally get some much-needed sleep, he quickly realized that going to bed might not be as easy. And for a moment he simply stood in the door frame, his body casting a shadow over the lump in his bed. He slowly settled down on the edge, looking over the newest Dynamic Duo, a warm smile playing over his lips. Coming back and realizing that Damian had bonded even more with Dick was still one of his fondest memories. He carefully stroked through his young son’s hair and was relieved when the boy did not wake. They looked peaceful, huddled together as they were and he had no desire to disturb them. To tell the truth he would have liked to watch over them for longer, would have been able to enjoy the silence for an eternity but a near yawn made clear how tired he really was. A new sleeping place would not be hard to find and if they occupied his bed, Dick would not be able to say anything against his choice.

He slowly rose up again but before he could do a step away, fingers winded around his wrist. Dick was looking at him sleepily, one eye barely cracked open and lips slightly parted. Bruce was not sure if the younger man was even fully awake.

“Your bed is huge enough for all three of us, B” he mumbled, his eyes already falling shut again but his grip did not waver. Bruce wanted to dismiss the idea and leave but then the fingers tightened again, just a little bit. 

Someone like him should not be swayed by such a small gesture.  

A smile grazed Dick’s lips when Bruce rounded the bed, making it apparent that he would stay and Dick let go, tugging his hand against his chest. Bruce changed into something more comfortable, glancing back at them a couple of times. It was amusing that Damian was actually still sleeping. Normally the child prided himself to be vigilant after all and woke at the slightest disturbance. Dick would no doubt tease him about it in the morning. Bruce could not wait to hear them banter.

Sliding in next to Dick was easier than it should have been. He stretched one arm above their heads to keep them in reach. The peach scent was pleasantly filling his nose and he tugged his first ward closer, one arm around his hips without thinking the gesture through. 

This was how Clark had to feel every time he came back to Lois.

Damian grumbled something in his sleep, following the movement to snuggle closer to Dick. His expression looked nearly scandalous as if he could not believe that Dick had dared to move.

“How often are you two sleeping in my bed?” he asked keeping any assessment out of his voice, his lips nearly touching Dick’s ear and his own body melting around the lither frame. They had never been this close before, not with emotions swirling in his head, he had always only realised fleetingly. This was something he should deny and fight but Dick did not seem to mind the closeness.

“Every time you are away” Dick answered, giving weight to every single word. Bruce had no clue if he had done it deliberately or because he was tired, the softly chuckle did not help to clarify it. His silence was seemingly taken as more than acceptance of the fact because he could feel Dick squeezing his hand and interlacing their fingers. His heart beat was picking up. This was not what he had expected to experience after a simple mission and he wanted Dick to do _more_ , to tell him what this was supposed to be.

It took him a while to decide on his next move, long enough for his heart to calm down. He finally placed a soft kiss on one of the countless white scars, closing his eyes and feeling the light shudder under his lips.

“Love you, B” Dick breathed out, pressing their interlaced hands against his chest and Bruce nuzzled affectionately into the still damp peachy and soft hair, not caring about anything as long as Dick embraced it.  


End file.
